Subscribers are commonly provided with telephone service known as Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). Alternatively, many subscribers now utilize Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) services in place of POTS for telephone service as well as other services which may be supported. It is relatively common for service providers supporting POTS and ISDN services to maintain subscriber connection records for such services. The subscriber connection records for POTS and ISDN services typically include mappings between the telephone numbers of the subscribers and the subscriber cable pair assignments for the subscribers. However, subscriber connection records typically become corrupted over time. Thus, there is a need for a capability for performing subscriber cable pair identification for POTS services subscribers and ISDN services subscribers.